To Find Your True Potential
by IvoryDragon432
Summary: Neville Longbottom's introduction to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


Written for the Colors of the Rainbow Challenge - Red #1  
Prompt: Write about any Gryffindor

Setting: September 1, 1991 King's Cross Station

* * *

Even though Neville had felt his feet land on the solid concrete of the apparition point, it took several seconds to separate the busy sounds and colors of King's Cross Station from the chaotic blur of the side-along apparition. His grandmother had told him what to expect of course, but he'd never actually seen any place with quite so many people before. He had just a moment to watch the families hurrying around the platform before his grandmother, who had already started towards the train, cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look. He hurried to her side and followed her to the last car of the train. In a way, he was glad that his grandmother was as strict as she was. He was so focused on what was expected of him that he barely had time to be nervous about going to a boarding school with so many people he didn't know.

When they reached the train, his grandmother laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod. It wasn't much, but it was the closest he'd get to a hug from her. At least he knew he hadn't done anything embarrassing or ungentlemanly on the way here. After a quick reminder to pay attention to his studies and write home once a month, he was on his own.

Neville stepped onto the train. The hallway was packed with other students, most were talking with what he assumed were their friends while searching for a seat. He only knew a few of the people who would be attending and he didn't have much confidence that he could find them in the crowds. He decided it would be best to just quietly slip into a seat in an empty compartment.

He'd barely been sitting for a minute before his nerves started to get the better of him. When he thought about it, he wasn't even sure if any of the people he knew at the school would actually want to be friends with him. It wasn't like he really knew them that well. He wanted do well in school and make his grandmother proud, but he was still worried that the little bit of magic he'd managed so far was a fluke and that he'd be told he wasn't a real wizard. Maybe they'd let him stay anyway, as long as he could learn all the theory, but he doubted that would be enough. He just hoped he didn't get sorted into Slytherin. He was bordering on panic when the compartment door slid open. A girl about his age with long, bushy brown hair stepped into the doorway.

"Excuse me, is there a free seat here?" she asked managing to look both nervous and hopeful at the same time.

Neville stood quickly. Even without his grandmother watching him, he knew enough to be polite. "Uh.." he mumbled nervously, "umm... yeah, there's room here." He could almost hear his gran criticizing his clumsy speech.

She dragged her trunk into the compartment awkwardly. It was then that he noticed she had a large book in one hand. "Thanks. I'm Hermione Granger. This is my first year."

"Neville Longbottom" he replied with a small bow. "This is my first year as well. And this is my..." He was about to introduce his pet toad when he realized he actually didn't know where Trevor was. A quick glance around the compartment didn't give him any clues. "Uh... I think I've lost my toad."

"You have a toad? I read that you could bring a toad, owl, or cat. I don't have one yet. My parents weren't sure if having a pet at school was useful to my studies. I can help you look for your toad though. How about you ask around in this car and I'll try the next?"

She spoke so quickly it took him a second to catch up. He wasn't sure he liked her idea. He really didn't want to have to meet so many people right now, and it was embarrassing that he'd managed to lose something before they'd even gotten to the school. But on the other hand, how else was he going to find Trevor? He took a deep breath and nodded. They headed out of the compartment. Hermione hurried towards the next car while Neville stood nervously watching her until she was out of sight. He took a minute to compose himself and knocked at the door of the compartment next to his.

* * *

He'd eventually met back up with Hermione closer to the front of the train where, much to his continued embarrassment, someone pointed out that Trevor had been in his pocket the whole time. Of course, just to make it worse, he'd made this revelation in front of Harry Potter. Now he had a new worry. Now he was worried that someone with the potential for a lot of influence thought he was stupid. Harry didn't seem to think that, in fact, he seemed really nice, but Neville still couldn't help but worry a bit.

They had just arrived outside the Great Hall. His class was bigger than he'd expected, but at least he finally saw a few familiar faces. No one made any effort to stand with or come to talk to him, so he just stood quietly near the back of the pack and waited for Professor McGonagall to lead them in for the sorting. He'd heard that they were magically sorted into their houses, but he didn't know how. This was one of the parts he was most worried about. What if he had to do magic to be sorted? What if the sorting process refused to sort him? Was anyone ever kicked out before classes even started? Neville's worries were interrupted by Professor McGonagall's announcement that it was time for the sorting ceremony.

As they entered the hall, all the older students turned to look at them. Neville felt like he was on display, like they were judging his worthiness as a student. For a moment he was tempted to try to run or hide, but decided that that would only make things worse. He looked up towards Professor McGonagall, trying to focus on what she was saying instead of all the eyes that were watching him. "... to be sorted." He'd apparently missed her instructions. Professor McGonagall started calling out names from her list. He watched nervously as Hannah Abbott, a girl he'd been introduced to a few years ago, was called up to the front platform first. He hadn't noticed the old hat sitting on the stool until the professor picked it up and dropped it onto Hannah's head. He was surprised when it quickly called out "Hufflepuff!" Hannah took off the hat and headed toward the table with the yellow banners hanging above it.

It didn't take long to realize it was an alphabetical list. He didn't know whether to be more worried that he was probably pretty early on the list or happy that at least it would be over faster for him. He tried not to think about it as he watched more of his classmates get sorted.

After only seven students, he heard what he was both waiting for and dreading, "Longbottom, Neville." He supposed there was no point to worrying now. He'd do what he needed to and it would either work out or it wouldn't. He took a deep breath and made his way through the crowd to the front platform. As soon as he reached the stool, Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on his head.

 _Hmm... Who do we have here?_ Neville started when he heard the foreign voice in his thoughts. _Ah, Mr. Longbottom. No need to be concerned, just give me a few moments and we'll figure out where you ought to be._ At that Neville relaxed a bit, then braced himself for what the sorting hat might say. _Interesting. You have the desire to learn and to succeed. I also see a strong sense of loyalty. Ah, but it's your courage that could really show you your potential._ Courage? He didn't really think of himself as brave. In fact, he was quite sure he was afraid and worried at least as often as he wasn't. What courage was the hat talking about? _Courage isn't always about not being afraid or worried. You can be afraid and still be brave enough to do what you think is right._ Neville wasn't sure, but it did make a kind of sense. _Do you want to find out your true potential?_ Of course he did. He did want to know what he was capable of, even if it wasn't enough to make his gran truly proud of him. _Well, then, better be..._ "GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
